Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past/Version 1.7
The preceding version 1.7 build of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past was released in 2010. This page details the differences between the original and the older 1.7 version. Universal *You can't pause the game. *The options menu has been stripped considerably; you can only change the blood/shell effects and the dead body disappear length. You cannot remove the blood, body breaking, nor can you modify the background noise. You can alter the quality via right-clicking, however. *All character sound effects have been altered; all human characters use the same standard sound effect. **The Grubs and Elite Grubs have different sound effects as well. *Graphics of the walls and ground have changed considerably. *New music plays throughout the game. **There is no way to turn this music off, unlike the original. *The red/yellow Elite Grubs now have bright red eyes instead of merely yellow ones. *The helmet can only be upgraded once. *The Plasma Cannon has been completely reworked; it now behaves like the Elite Grub's Ray Rifle Arm Cannon, though with a much lower rate of fire. This lower rate of fire affects the Elite Grubs as well. *There are only ten playable levels; you are put onto a score table after completing Level 10. **This means the Falkoks do not appear at all. *The plot of the game is not explained at all. *When the Pistol C-01p is maxed out in levels, instead of firing the dual pistol twice as fast, you instead merely fire two bullets at once at the default rate of fire. *Medkits are now red spheres instead of bright blue ones. They also heal you for around 15 health as opposed to 25, and the number changes randomly. *Boxes are now standard cardboard boxes. *Wall penetration is present with weapons. *The Assault Rifle C-01r has better accuracy, making it useful. *The "Headshot!" notice on the top of the screen plays even if the enemy is not killed. *Windows have been removed. *The Rocket Launcher has a much greater rate of fire, but limited ammo. (Fifteen shots max) *Switch graphics have changed considerably. Level-Specific Changes *In Level 2, there is a large gap beneath where you would normally fall down instead of solid ground, making you have to do a tricky jump. *In Level 3, the elevator graphics have changed considerably. There is also no path to the right; you must head down the elevator. *In Level 4, there are no wires going from the switch to the door. *In Level 4, the exit graffiti pointing down the shaft you need to jump through to exit the level has been removed. The fall is also much longer. *Level 5 has changed considerably; the hostile human soldiers have been replaced with allied soldiers wearing the same armor as the Marine, carrying Assault Rifles. The radio at the top of the screen notes that "Reinforcement have arrived"sic, and it will also note whenever an ally is killed, as well as adding random banter in certain spots. The allies will follow you throughout the level, battling the Elite Grubs present. *In Level 6, near the end, there is a gap you need to jump over to reach the end for some reason. *In Level 7, the walls have been removed from the fall-down shaft near the end of the level. *In Level 8, near the end of the level, both Elite Grubs are on top of the area with the boxes instead of only one being up there and the other being on the ground nearby. *In Level 10, instead of the Ray Rifle Arm Cannon, the Elite Grubs simply use the regular Arm Cannon. *Noir Lime is not present by the jeep in Level 10; instead, another Human Soldier is present. Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past